MOVE
by frabjousness
Summary: Killua Zoldyck, akhirnya bebas dari rumahnya dan keluarga pembunuhnya. Selagi dia menikmati dunia luar, banyak tantangan - tantangan yang dia hadapi. Sampai pada akhirnya dia kembali menghadapi keluarganya lagi.


**~ I'M NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER ~**

**CHARACTER BASED ON : TOGASHI-SENSEI **

**CHARACTERS : **

**\- KILLUA ZOLDYCK (main character)**

**\- MILLUKI ZOLDYCK**

**\- KIKYO ZOLDYCK**

**\- LEORIO PALADINIGHT (tukang es krim)**

**\- GON FREECSS**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Out

Cukup.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi keluargaku sendiri.

Lelah, sedih, marah, kecewa bercampur di dalam diriku.

Andai aku bisa lari dari sini.

Tunggu…

Kalau ingin lari dari sini, sepertinya tidak akan begitu susah. Lagipula aku pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat dengan dunia di luar rumah ini, apalagi dengan kemampuanku yang mengerikan ini, yang terkadang aku banggakan, yang terkadang aku sesali juga.

"KILLUA! KILLUA."

Suara Kikyo Zoldyck yang melengking menggema di ruangan keluarga Zoldyck. Keluarga pembunuh elit, yang katanya memiliki teknik – teknik membunuh yang menakutkan. Wajar saja tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Zoldyck. Pintu depannya terdiri dari besi yang beratnya ber ton – ton. Hanya orang sinting yang bisa memasuki wilayah tersebut.

"KILLUA! DIMANA KAMU?!"

Ibu Killua Zoldyck masih meringis – ringis meneriaki nama anak kesayangannya, kakeknya yang menduga hal ini akan terjadi, hanya bisa menutup matanya menyeruput tehnya.

"Sudahlah, ma. Biarkan saja bocah itu, nanti dia juga mendapatkan pelajarannya."

Milluki Zoldyck, kakak bungsu Killua berkata dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa dia bukan seorang kakak yang baik.

"TIDAK!" Kali ini teriakan Kikyo terdengar lebih keras sehingga membuat Milluki melompat dari tempat duduknya

"Killua… anakku…" Kikyo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memakai gaun bergaya barat lengkap dengan topi dan sarung tangan. Wajahnya juga didandan ringan.

"Ma, tenang saja.. Aniki sekarang sedang mengejar Killua. Paling beberapa hari lagi dia akan kembali, dengan bocah itu tentunya." Memang mengejutkan bahwa seorang kakak dengan sikap tidak baik, ternyata sangat menghormati ibunya.

Kikyo mengangguk, Milluki merasa sedikit lega, dan Zeno Zoldyck, kakek Killua menghembuskan napasnya seraya menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas piring. Silva Zoldyck, sang kepala keluarga sedang berdiam diri di ruangannya sendiri. Suasana keluarga Zoldcyk hari itu bisa dibilang lebih buruk dari biasanya.

Angin sore berhembus dengan perlahan, membuat rambut silver Killua berantakan. Dia mempercepat laju skate boardnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana. Setelah beberapa jam kabur dari rumah (atau lebih tepatnya penjara) entah kenapa dia merasa senang, selama ini memang ini yang dia inginkan.

Kebebasan.

* * *

Anak berambut silver itu berhenti di tempat penjual es krim, membeli es krim dengan rasa favoritnya- coklat dengan taburan meses. Setelah membeli dia duduk di kursi yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia membeli es krim.

Hatinya gembira, sayangnya hanya untuk sementara. Selagi dia mejilat es krimnya,diaterus memikirkan keadaan di dalam rumah yang dia benci. Dia tidak takut dengan ibunya, kakak bungsunya, bahkan ayahnya. Illumi, adalah orang yang dia takuti.

Kakak paling sulung di keluarga Zoldcyk yang selalu hemat ekspresi, Killua sendiri frustasi menghadapi dia, dia tidak tahu kenapa Illumi selalu berusaha memburu dia dan yang paling Killua benci adalah, dia selalu ingin dirinya menjadi pembunuh yang hebat. Sedangkan Killua sendiri sudah muak membunuh.

Tanpa sadar es krim di tangannya sudah habis, tanpa basa – basi dia menggigit cone es krim itu dengan cepat. Killua menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna orange terang. "..Indah" katanya sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Oiiii, bocah berambut silver!" Pandangannya langsung berpindah, mencari – cari asal suara tersebut. Menurut Killua orang yang memanggilnya pasti adalah seorang lelaki "Oh? Bapak ya ternyata.."

Dia lekas berdiri, segera mendatangi lelaki yang baru saja memanggilnya. Lelaki itu adalah orang menjual es krim yang dia beli. Bertubuh jangkung, dengan rambut ke atas, dan kaca mata hitam yang menggantung di hidung mancungnya.

"Ada apa pak?" Killua memasuki salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku, dan satunya lagi memegang skate boardnya yang berwarna kuning dan merah.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Killua, dia malah memasang wajah masam "Apa?! Pak? Pak? Hei, aku masih umur 20 tahun tahu!" lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, masih dengan wajah masamnya. Killua juga ikut mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Apaan sih? Kenapa BAPAK memanggilku kesini?" dia mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya.

"Nih! Kamu lupa mengambil kembalianmu, bodoh!"

Mendengar itu dia hanya bisa menatap si (bapak) penjual es krim itu dengan matanya yang datar dan mengambil kembalian dari tangannya "Hm."

Setelah itu dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari situ.

"OIIIII!"

Suara penjual es krim itu terdengar lantang sekali sampai – sampai telinga Killua mau lepas. Dengan segera dia membalikkan badannya

"APA LAGI?" Jelas sekali bahwa dia sekarang terlihat kesal

"Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun! Masa responmu tadi cuman 'hm?' hmmmmmm?"

Si penjual es krim itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"LEORIOOOOOOOO ~"

Kali ini teriakan seorang anak terdengar, Killua menghela nafasnya

"Astaga…. Kenapa hari ini semua orang berteriak sih."

Gumannya pelan. Dia mencari dimana sumber suara itu. Tapi dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena sekarang sumber suara tersebut berada tepat di sebelah dia berdiri.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**Yoo, Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfiction! Gimana?**

**Don't forget to Review okay? Sankyuu!**


End file.
